


Show Me

by SeaWallFics



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Christen takes care of her, F/F, Insecure Tobin, One Shot, Self-Esteem Issues, Tumblr Prompt, angsty fluff, is that a thing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:40:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26414317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaWallFics/pseuds/SeaWallFics
Summary: Written for a Tumblr prompt.Can I share a prompt idea: I've read a lot of Christen feeling insecure, can someone write where Tobin is feeling insecure about the way she looks and Christen describes everything she loves about her as she kisses her all over her body
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 17
Kudos: 133





	Show Me

"What are you looking at?"

Christen finds Tobin hunched over her laptop with a pensive look on her face, eyes squinting in concentration. When she gets a shrug in return – a tell tale sign of Tobin refusing to say what's on her mind – Christen rounds the kitchen counter to sneak a peek at whatever it is that's puzzling her girlfriend. When she gets close, however, Tobin quickly shuts the Macbook's lid, trying to hide what has her so off kilter. Christen watches her in confusion and concern. This isn't like Tobin at all, to act so secretive and reluctant, but it's not like it's the first time either.

Without looking, Christen knows what she'll find if she opens that Macbook. Every once in a while, usually when she's cooped up inside the apartment and sitting still for too long, Tobin's restlessness turns inward and she starts doubting everything. Mainly herself. In those moments she makes the mistake of Googling herself to see if the world at large has the same doubts about her playing skills or her life choices or – and that's what this is mostly about – her looks.

Christen knows what to do. It's become a ritual of sorts. A surefire way to make Tobin see herself through Christen's eyes. It's not that this happens a lot, but it happens just often enough that Christen's made up a little script in her head she can follow in moments like these.

She takes Tobin's hand, leading her away from the counter before crossing the kitchen and the living room. Steering her down the hallway and into their bedroom, Christen parks Tobin's listless frame beside the bed. Dull brown eyes stare back at her as she asks Tobin if it's okay to touch her, needing express permission – receiving it in the form of a barely perceptible nod – before reaching out to cup a pale and clammy cheek.

"Love of my life," she whispers, "what do you need from me?" Tobin shrugs, looking away from Christen's understanding eyes. They both know the answer to that question, but Christen needs to hear it from Tobin. To know that she's present. And willing to take things further. She needs consent. Tobin's eyes water as she stares back at Christen, tension building up inside of her along with the rising feeling of embarrassment. She feels so small right now and she wonders how Christen can stand the sight of her when she's acting like this. She answers just the same, even if the words roll off of her tongue in the form of a question.

"Love me?" Tobin begs of her while tears drip from her downcast eyes.

"Always," Christen promises as she leans in to softly touch her lips to Tobin's. "And every part of you, my love. Remember?"

"Show me," Tobin pleads and that's the go ahead Christen's been waiting for.

She slides her hands into Tobin's hair, pushing the untamed locks back behind her ears. She ends up cupping the back of Tobin's head, then her neck, pulling her in for another sweet kiss.

"I love your lips," Christen tells her. "I like how full they are and how they fit mine so well. I'm in love with the shape of them and in awe with the words falling off of them." Bringing up her right hand, Christen lovingly strokes Tobin's lower lip with her thumb before pressing one more urgent kiss against her mouth.

Using both hands now, Christen cradles Tobin's head between them, thumbs gently caressing the hollows of her cheeks. "Your laugh lines here drive me crazy sometimes," she confesses as she traces the parentheses framing Tobin's mouth. "Your smile is so pretty and I feel so blessed every time you let me see it and I adore those cheeky little grins you throw me across the pitch when you think no one's looking. Those little moments of acknowledgement help settle my nerves. They let me know you're with me every step of the way, no matter where we are or what we're doing."

Sliding both thumbs underneath her chin, Christen lifts Tobin's head, hoping to make eye contact. She needs to check in to see if all systems are still go. Tobin's eyes shine a little brighter and she's looking less pale than before, telling Christen they're on the right path.

"Did you know your eyes told me you were in love with me a long time before your mouth did?" She asks as a fond smile appears along with the memory. "Every time I looked at you, you were already looking at me and I know for a fact you weren't even aware of it for the better part of three years. When you look at me with those beautiful soulful eyes, I know exactly what you're thinking and I'm grateful that you feel safe enough with me to let me read you like a book. One more reason why I love you so much."

Looking down, Christen's hands follow the path her eyes take as they come to rest on Tobin's shoulders. "I know you don't like the way you're built. I know you were teased for your "boyish" looks, but you can't imagine how attracted I am to these broad shoulders. When I'm in your arms and I rest my head right here," she pats the space between collar bone and sternum, "it's like that spot was made just for me. I feel so protected by the strength you possess and your shoulders, to me, are evidence of all the hard work you put in to keep fit. That's such a turn on for me. You're the sexiest woman I know."

Hands now sliding down to the hem of Tobin's shirt, Christen lifts the fabric to slide it up and off, revealing the wide, tan shoulders she only just praised. The sports bra Tobin's wearing stops a few inches short of well defined abs, Christen's fingers already tracing the ridges between the little squares of muscle there. "I rest my case," she affirms her earlier statement as she moves her hands to the waistband of Tobin's joggers.

Christen unties the string with quick fingers, making the heavy cotton fabric fall to the floor where it pools around Tobin's bare feet. Checking in once more, she finds all color has returned to Tobin's face. She may even look a little flushed, Christen thinks, a theory confirmed by the stormy eyes staring back at her.

Knowing how tight those Nike sports bras are, she asks Tobin to take it off herself, a request immediately fulfilled. Seeing her girlfriend standing there naked from the waist up, Christen's suddenly eager to finish the task of undressing her. Finding the waistband of a pair of black boxer briefs, Christen gently tugs them down narrow hips, leaving Tobin completely bare.

"You are a goddess," she vows as she leads Tobin to the bed, sitting her down before kneeling between her naked thighs. "You're  _ my _ goddess and I'm in love with every little thing about you. It pains me to see and hear you question all those little things about yourself and I will make it my mission – my  _ life's work _ – to make you see yourself through my eyes. You. Are. Beautiful," Christen concludes, a hint of steel in her voice to add to the conviction in her words.

Tobin's lashes shimmer with unshed tears. She hears what Christen's trying to tell her, but on the hard days the small voice in her head refuses to shut up. On those days, there's only one remedy. She starts crying, in earnest now, the dam finally breaking against the tidal wave of her insecurities.  _ "Please, just hold me," _ she sobs as she falls back and pulls Christen onto the bed with her. Curling into a tight little ball, Tobin turns her back to Christen. Knowing what's expected of her, Christen strips in record time before pressing her warm, naked body against Tobin's shivering form to let her know she's here to stay, hoping to drive away her love's greatest fear of not being good enough or pretty enough or woman enough for Christen.

**Author's Note:**

> Not all body parts were kissed, but I hope I did the prompt justice. I'd love to know what you think. I'm @seawallfics on Tumblr.


End file.
